


The End Game

by Arawynn



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: What if Infinity War didn’t end as it did?





	The End Game

##  **A/N: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR!**

**A/N 2: I never watched GotG so everything I know about the characters is from IW. If they’re out of character I’m sorry.**

 

* * *

 

 

_Your day had started so nice. With a nice breakfast, the children of the village playing around and **peace**. You valued especially the peace. No missions. No fighting. No watching Bucky being tortured and abused. Joining HYDRA and Rumlow’s team had never been your choice. They had threatened to kill your family if you hadn’t aligned yourself with them. Since they had been too powerful to openly revolt, you had chosen to do it silently._

_Treating the Asset like a human being. Helping to spark his memories. It hadn’t really changed anything for him while HYDRA had him under their control. But after their downfall, Bucky had trusted you enough to let you accompany him. You had chosen to go into hiding instead of dealing with government agencies because of your affiliation with an organization of terrorists._

_But now? Now you were amidst a battle that would decide the future fate of the whole universe. And it didn’t look good._

* * *

You had tried to stop Thanos from adding the last Infinity Stone to his gauntlet. The other Avengers had been down for the count temporary. Your attack had been precipitant, definitely. But there hadn’t been enough time to think about your actions before you launched yourself at the Titan. The result had been accordingly. Thanos had managed to grab you mid-air by the throat and slowly strangled you.

A second later, you were suddenly dropped to the ground. And something  **very**  heavy fell on top of you. Too heavy to shove it off on your own. An eerie silence had settled down. A few seconds later, the something was pushed away. A very concerned Bucky appeared and helped you stand up. You were barely on your feet when he pulled you into a tight hug. His sudden display of affection surprised you. More than you’d ever admit. You were friends, but not that close. “I was afraid for you.”, he said finally, his voice thick with emotions. You hugged him closer.

A dull thump made you look up and turn around. Behind you stood Steve with the Infinity Gauntlet in his hands. Only now you noticed the remnant of Thanos. Somebody – you suspected Bucky – had split his head. All the way from the crown of his head until the base of his neck. You quickly looked away again because the sight was really nauseating.

“You did better than I. I feel confident, Mjølnir would have deemed you worthy to wield it.”, Thor suddenly said as he picked up the axe. “I didn’t do it for the fame.”, Bucky answered simply. The Asgardian was silent for a moment before nodding with a gentle smile.

* * *

The strange moment was disturbed by orange sparks that suddenly appeared. They quickly turned into a portal. A group of people stepped through it, led by Tony Stark and a man you recognized as the famous neurosurgeon Dr Steven Strange who had disappeared from the spotlight quite some time ago. They were accompanied by a boy, a woman with antennae like a bug, a man with greyish skin and orange markings on his skin, a woman with blue skin and a human man.

“Captain Rogers, I’m Steven Strange, a member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts and Sorcerer Supreme. It’s our duty to watch over the Time Stone.”, he introduced himself to Steve. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. I will not stand in your way to re-claim the Time Stone. Would you help us separate the Infinity Stones again? No living creature should be allowed to wield them all.”, the blond Avenger answered. “Of course.”, the sorcerer answered.

Meanwhile Bucky had kept an eye on Tony in case the billionaire decided to pick up another fight to avenge the death of his parents. “Calm down, Manchurian Candidate. I’m not planning to attack you. I still can’t forgive you but I don’t want your head on a silver plate at any cost either.”, he said. The former Winter Soldier slowly lowered his gun he had picked up again when the portal appeared. “Good. I’m tired of fighting.”, he answered simply.

“Mister Strange? Is…is there a chance to revive Vision with the Time Stone?”, Wanda piped up shyly. The neurosurgeon looked the Android over. “If the Infinity Stone he carried is re-placed on his forehead, it might work. But I can’t promise anything.”, he finally said. Wanda nodded and sent a teary smile in his direction.

When the Mind Stone was placed on its usual spot, Dr Strange started using his magic. Everybody was all eyes while the damage Thanos had brought on Vision vanished while time moved backwards for the Android. The second Vision was fully restored, he attacked. It was only thanks to Wanda’s quick reaction that nobody was hit. “It’s okay, Vis. Thanos is dead. You’re safe. The whole universe is safe.”, she reassured him. The attack immediately stopped.

* * *

“Thor.” The Asgardian instantly spun around when he heard the familiar voice. Only a couple steps away stood Loki. He looked tired, but very much alive. Thor had only taken one step in his brother’s direction when the raven-haired raised his hands. “Don’t! Don’t touch me. It would cause my illusion to vanish and I barely scraped together enough magic to create it in the first place.”, the God of Mischief warned. Thor immediately stopped.

“I thought Thanos killed him.”, Bruce interjected. “So did I. Explain yourself, brother.”, the God of Thunder answered. “He didn’t. It’s a long story. Valkyrie and I used the Tesseract to help the people escape the ship. We managed to save two thirds of them before I had to summon the Tesseract in order to save you.”, Loki explained.

“Two thirds of those Thanos spared?”, Thor asked full of hope. “Two thirds of the people on our ship  _before_  he attacked. I used lots of magic and illusions to make him believe he killed half of our people while Valkyrie brought them to safety. It consumed almost all the strength I had. That’s why I didn’t contact you earlier.”, the raven-haired answered serious. The God of Thunder stared at him as if he just claimed that Odin and Frigga were alive.

“Where are you? Is everyone safe?”, Thor finally asked. “As safe as possible given the circumstances. We escaped to the same world Lady Sif is currently.”, Loki answered. “I’ll set out to join you at once.”, the young King of Asgard announced. “You’ll need the Space Stone.”, Steve said and held it out to him. “I won’t. Stormbreaker has powers similar to the Bifrost. It’s limited to the worlds of Yggdrasil, but they are on one of them.”, the blond answered. “You should still take the Space Stone and hide it at a place nobody else will find.”, Loki suggested. “I will. Eventually. The safety of our people is more important. Until then, it’ll be safe here.”, Thor answered.

“May I have the glove? I know somebody who’ll desperately want to destroy it.”, he added. Dr Strange summoned a casket to keep the remaining Infinity Stones safe until they’d figure out what to do with them. He then passed the casket on to Steve Rogers who carefully took it. When nobody objected, Thor picked up the Infinity Glove and held onto it almost as if his life depended on it.  A second later, he disappeared in a flash of colourful light.

* * *

“If Thanos traded Gamora for the Soul Stone, maybe we can roll it back by trading the Soul Stone for her.”, Nebula remarked quietly. “And how are we going to find out its original location? The only two people who know it are Thanos and Gamora. Unfortunately, they can’t tell us and the universe isn’t that small.”, Quill answered slightly irritated. “I know the planet’s name.”, the Luphomoid answered.

“How?”, Rocket asked. “Thanos tortured me so Gamora would be forced to reveal the Stone’s location. I heard everything, even though I doubt they knew about it.”, Nebula admitted. “Which planet?”, Mantis asked. “Vormir. It’s part of the Helgentar system. But that’s everything I know about it.”, the assassin answered. “It will take a lot of time to scour a whole planet for Gamora.”, Drax mused.

“I can help you. Everything I need is the Infinity Stone to take up the trail.”, Dr Strange interposed. Steve handed him the Soul Stone without hesitation. Within five minutes, the sorcerer opened a portal. The Guardians of the Galaxy only lingered for a few seconds before stepping through it.

“I have expected you.”, they were greeted by an unfamiliar voice. Everyone instinctively drew their weapon. “Who are you?”, Quill asked when the strange being made no move to attack them. Yet he didn’t lower his blasters. “I was the Stonekeeper. Until it was obtained by Thanos.”, the being answered. “You are exactly who we were looking for.”, Nebula said and lowered her Batons.

“We want Gamora. In exchange for the Soul Stone.”, Quill demanded. “It’s not that easy, son of Ego. You can’t simply appear and demand whatever you want. That’s not how it works.”, the Stonekeeper answered. Peter darted a look at his companions. He didn’t know how the Stonekeeper knew his father’s name, but it caused him discomfort. “I’m not going to leave without Gamora. No matter how long it takes.”

Something like a smile appeared on the red face of the Stonekeeper. “That’s everything I need. Now give me the stone.”, he said stretched out his hand. Quill did as he was told, albeit with a certain amount of hesitance. Once the Keeper had the Soul Stone in his possession, he hovered over to a cliff and threw it into the abyss.

After long seconds, a body ascended from the abyss and landed on the edge of the cliff. The Guardians rushed forwards, recognizing the body as Gamora. The Zehoberei soon woke up from unconsciousness, confused to see her teammates. She sat up with a start when her memories awoke. “It’s okay, Gamora. Thanos was killed before he could wipe out half of the universe. We were able to exchange the Soul Stone for you.”, Quill gently reassured her.

Gamora took a deep breath, relieved that everything was over. “What about the other Infinity Stones?”, she asked after a few seconds. “We’re working on separating them again. Three are back to where they originally had been. But there’s no real plan for the other three.”, Strange chimed in. Gamora tensed up when she noticed the stranger, but the calmness of her friends made her relax again pretty soon.

“I am Groot.”, the up to now silent Groot said, causing Dr Strange to look at him confused. “He said we should return to earth and make that plan.”, Rocket translated. “He has a point. Not separating them as soon as possible is too dangerous.”, Nebula agreed. Gamora stood up. She was a bit weak-kneed, but refused help. “Well, we shouldn’t waste our time.”, Strange commented and opened a portal that would lead them back to Wakanda.

In cooperation with the Avengers they would manage to separate and hide the 3 remaining Infinity Stones.


End file.
